nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Geikami Dobu
'Character First Name:' Dobu 'Character Last Name:' Geikami 'IMVU Username:' demickk12 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 6/24/189 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'5 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour:' Dobu has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanor. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant. 'Nindo: (optional)' N/A 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' A clan that resides mostly in Amegakure the people of this clan use their chakra to manipulate paper in to various forms and are very skilled in the art of origami. This clan can create a vast arsenal with paper but the weapons vary with rank, the more complex the weapon the more chakra required wielding and forming it. The User’s papers strength and durability depends on how much chakra is fused into it and the user’s skill. Also famous for their artistic talents in or out of combat with most favor the finer arts of Origami amongst others. As a rite of passage and show of skill each member is to form Origami wings as their skill increases their wing span increases as well. Similar to the members of the Uchiha clan Sharigan, the Geikami's wing style vary from person to person to reflect their own personality. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' N/A 'Strengths:' Exceptional Chakra Manipulation Exceptional in use and understanding of Explosive Tags - Not an actual Strength - Kagato 'Weaknesses:' Fuinjutsu Shurikenjutsu - If you are a Geikami you will need this to be a strength seeing as it deals with throwing of weapons - Kagato 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 20 (40) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: 'Total: 40 Pieces ' '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanour. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant. 'Roleplaying Library:' Entry Test for Geikami Dobu 6-22-15 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''